


So why can't we be friends?

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream is not manipulative with tommy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Tommy visits L'manburg after months in exile, but Tubbo changed.Fortunately, Dream is here to help, but he also have some problems.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: My au's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 505





	So why can't we be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a work that I wanted to do after A Brother's Lullaby, but I procrastinated, so yeah, here it is.
> 
> Two things after we start.
> 
> 1\. Dream doesn't manipulate Tommy, he consider Tommy as a friend here. But he fights with George and Sapnap, because I like the angst.  
> 2\. I just wanted to say that Tubbo, it's not exactly a good friend here, he is not the villain and he has his reasons, but since it's more focused in Tommy and Dream, his reasons are a secret.
> 
> Enjoy  
> :)

The infernal heat made his skin itch, crawling over his arms and creating a layer of sweat on his forehead. His ash-stained hands held tightly to the rocky bridge below him, the only thing that separated him from the glowing lava that washed over the Nether, his bare feet dangling over the invisible waves of heat.

The faded blue eyes meet the fiery orange.

Tommy didn't know how long he was there, but it didn't matter anymore.

Loneliness became inevitable with each passing day.

No matter how many blues Ghsotbur gave him, the sadness did not go away, and with it came the numbness.

He just wanted to go home, how bad was that request?

He was so happy when Dream let him visit L'manburg after seven months.

He thought Tubbo would be so happy to see him.

He thought he would be greeted with hugs, tears, smiles and warmth, and that was quite the opposite of what he received, Tubbo didn't even look him in the eye, focused on his papers and his new friends to even say a decent 'hi' to your (ex) best friend.

Did he really screw it up or did Tubbo look more like Schaltt?

God, he felt so stupid and stupid.

Techno always said he would be left behind.

He always cursed and said it was a lie, that Techno didn't know anything because he had no friends.

Now, it's just a bitter prophecy.

He could even hear his words if he told

_ 'I told you' _

It made him want to cry more.

Tommy shrugged his legs and rested his head above his knees, sniffling, feeling some tears pool in his eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder and he threw himself aside, startled, and stared at the smiling face of the porcelain.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me"

"God... you won't leave me alone" Tommy groaned in frustration and wiped his face quickly, shrinking his knees again "I wasn't going to run away, if that's what you're worried about. I just wanted to stay here longer, you aren’t my nanny "

"I had come here to meet you" Tommy couldn't see Dream's face, but he knew he was frowning "You left there earlier than I expected"

"Yeah... Tubbo was..." the boy ground his teeth "busy... you could say"

Dream hummed.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" Tommy asked, murmuring.

"I went to see some things" he replies, in a playful voice "Since I was busy staying with you, I missed some things, so... I took the opportunity to do them"

The events of that day were still vivid in his memory and Tommy just wanted to forget what happened, as much as he had begged to return, now it was just another regret.

Tommy dropped the sentence before he even thought.

"Dream, am I a bad friend?"

He heard Dream's breath hitch.

"Why?"

"Just answer"

The greenish man was silent and that was enough for Tommy to hold his breath.

"No, Tommy, I don't think you're a bad friend"

In a moment, that answer would be enough, but now, it was just empty, like a lie.

"I don't even know why I asked you that" Tommy smirked and closed his eyes, not bothering to get up.

He saw the green sweatshirt crouching down beside him, hanging his legs from the empty side of the bridge.

"Okay, I’ll bite, what happened out there?"

"It is none of your business, green man"

Dream wheezed

"Tommy, you're not about to cry and ask me if you're a bad friend for nothing"

"I wasn't crying" he murmured

"That's why I said 'almost crying'" Dream patted Tommy's blond hair "Don't worry, no one is going to come here, it's already night"

Tommy sighed and reluctantly put his head in Dream's lap, somehow, feeling like the lava was closer.

"It's just... is something wrong with me? I mean, a lot of things happened and someone has to do something, and when I do it seems like everything ends up worse"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Tommy" Dream said "You are just trying to be the hero. And there is nothing wrong with that, just that you forget that you are a child"

"I'm not--"

"You are 16, Tommy, and you have faced more battles than you can count on your fingers, you have seen death and blood. You forget that you should have fun, that you should have friends who comfort you and not worry about what games to play can lead you to do a war crime "

"Everyone forgets that you and Tubbo are 16, he is the president of a nation and nobody cares about that. I think.... no, I know that when we were fighting in the L'manburg war, I had forgotten about that too and I shot the arrow without hesitation "

Tommy shivered, as if he was feeling the arrow hitting his body like that night.

"When you try to make everything work, it seems that things get worse because life is like that, Tommy, it creeps and spits on you, and no one in your age should know or feel that so soon"

"But I obeyed you, I didn't cause any more problems and that seems not to be enough for Tubbo, or for anyone"

"What happened there?"

"He..." Tommy's voice broke and he thanked that Dream stared at the burnt horizon instead of his face "He didn't even react... I was so happy that I was back... Fundy and Quackity cheered, but... Tubbo was so... "

He sobbed softly.

"he was so quiet... he hardly looked me in the eye... I thought I would be enough... i thought... my friendship was enough..."

Dream patted his cheek.

"Did I really screw it up?" it was more of a whisper

The older blond sighed

"Tommy, I can't say that some of your actions were inconsequential, but I know you have a good heart, no matter how much trouble you are. You've been in isolation for seven months, don't you think it's best to take a break?"

No... he wasn't saying that.

"Dream, I swear to god if you're suggesting what I think--" Tommy threatened to get up, threatening and Dream forced him to lie down.

"What ?! No, Tommy, I didn't mean to stop being friends with him!" the youngest stopped, and seemed to relax slightly "I know it's not your fault, but Tubbo has been very… different if you could say that"

Oh

"Oh..."

"Yeah ... lots of people are trying to help him, but he doesn't want to, he thinks he has a duty, just like you"

Tommy rubbed his face, feeling like an idiot.

"What do I do then?"

"Like I said, give it time, Tommy, he won't be leaving and neither will you" Dream sighed "Look, you're behaving well enough, so we'll make a deal, you can come and go as you please, just try not to destroy anyone's home or commit a war crime "

"Visit your friends and live normally, just go back to the island or let me know first if you go to sleep in L'manburg" Tommy was surprised that Dream was giving him so much freedom "Maybe with you there, he will come back to normal”

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked, his voice broken and his hope fragile

"So it won't work, it's simple... not all friendships are forever, Tommy, people change"

"But, I believe that maybe you and Tubbo could be an exception, he just must be very busy being president, when the elections start, he will have a moment of peace and you and he will be back to normal. Who knows"

"I hope so"

Tommy noticed that Dream didn't look so different from him. His shoulders were tense and he looked as unfocused as he was, looking at the lava for a long time, the only thing that made Tommy know that Dream hadn't been lost in his mind was the constant affection in Tommy's hair.

"How do you know?"

“Hm?” Dream seemed to come out of his daydreams "What?"

"How do you know? Which best friends don't last forever?"

Dream laughed dry and humorless, unlike his normal laugh.

"Believe me, Toms... I know from experience" and he faced the lava again.

"Do you really expect me to accept your vague explanation even with me talking to you in depth?"

Dream wheezed.

"Tommy is nothing, I'm fine"

"I didn't ask if you were okay. I asked how you knew that best friends don't last forever, but now that you said 'I'm fine', I'm sure something's not right"

The white mask met the blue eyes. Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Am I right?"

"God... when did you become so strange?" Dream groaned, taking his hands to the porcelain.

"I know you, Dream" Tommy lifted his head from Dream's lap and sat down again "Now, it's your turn to have the awkward conversation"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be the one to have to do this emotional shit today"

Dream stared at Tommy, waiting for the boy to finally back off, but Tommy made no move to give up, making the older man sigh, looking smaller, and threw his head against the younger blond's shoulder, who was startled by the sudden impact.

Dream was silent before lifting the mask slightly from his face, showing his mouth.

"Me, George and Sapnap had a fight. I think they probably hate me"

"Wow, this is unexpected" Tommy commented "You guys are really close. Whatever you have done, it must be pretty fucked up"

Dream scoffed and said in a sad voice.

"Do you remember that phrase I said when you used blackmail Spirit to get me off the wall?"

Tommy was taken aback by the question.

"Yeah... I remember, it was pretty intimidating actually, but now I know that apparently this is not true"

"And it wasn't... I just wanted to make it scared, I think" Dream sighed "Sapnap heard and told George, and coincidentally on the same day, I told George that I was going to dethrone him"

"What the fuck, Dream?"

"I know, I know... don't say anything or I'll push you out of here" he said sulkily, Tommy knew he wouldn't, but he was quiet "I had my reasons, Techno killed George and I was afraid that he I could really die if it went on or if other people tried. I said I was worried about his life, but after what he heard, it was not believable at all "

"And... I know Quackity is your friend Tommy, but I just wanted to strangle him while he put me up against the wall, metaphorically" Dream closed his eyes "Now we're fighting, George thinks I hate them, specifically him, and Sapnap doesn't care about me anymore, so ... yeah, I'm alone "

The two were quiet and Tommy finally knew the answer to why Dream started visiting him for a longer time in Logsthedshire, sleeping there a few times and staying practically every day of the week playing and cheering Tommy while no one came to see him, other than Ghostbur obviously, who apparently lived there now.

"I think the two of us are alone," Tommy said and Dream hummed.

"After we had a fight, I had no reason to go back, so I started to be with you more often. I admit that I was reluctant to let you back because I wanted to continue to have your company, but I did and I had to go back to sort out some things and... I crossed the road with them, they didn't even look at me"

"It hurt more than anything, right?" Tommy asked and Dream nodded.

"We are horrible at this"

"For the first time I agree with you, Green Man" Tommy laughed and Dream punched him lightly on the shoulder "But I think we can be horrible at this together"

Dream took his head off his shoulders and the two faced each other.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, I'm still in exile, even though I could come back and you were the only person who..." the boy swallowed and shook his head, forcing himself to forget "was there. So it makes sense to do an alliance "

"An alliance?" Dream wheezed "Since when do you talk like that?"

"Shut up" Tommy rolled his eyes and it made Dream laugh even more, until he sighed and smiled slightly

"I think we can make an alliance"

"Then we can beat that pink bitch up!"

"What?!" Dream laughed even more, losing his breath and Tommy laughed with him.

They both started talking about random subjects, laughing more and more, and lighting up the mood of both of them. After some time, Dream got up and helped Tommy do the same.

"I think we can go back then" Dream patted his back"Ghostbur was waiting for you"

“Probably he is going to give us some blue”

“Yeah… speaking about that. Do you know why he does that?”   


“I have no idea, but we can find out”

“Together” Dream smiled and hugged Tommy by the shoulders.

“God, you are so clingy” he complained, groaning and Dream laughed, messing his hair.

“Shut up, you gave the idea”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I created a DeviantArt, and I posted a drawing there.
> 
> The nick is NightShadow1607, I would really appreciated if you tried to see, but it's your decision, of course.
> 
> :)


End file.
